This invention relates to spray applicators, particularly for dispensing pharmaceutical substances. One established method of dispensing pharmaceuticals is by spray e.g as a nasal or oral spray. This method has the advantage as compared with sub-cutaneous or intravenal injection that it is easier for a patient with poor co-ordination or muscular weakness to administer the pharmaceutical himself. In the past, containers fitted with a pump or aerosol packaged products have been employed. However, these methods have proved to be unsatisfactory for packaging pharmaceuticals which are sensitive to substances in the atmosphere, such as compounds which degrade by contact with water or oxygen.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an applicator for dispensing pharmaceuticals in the form of a spray, which minimises contact with atmospheric components until the product is dispensed.